Cammie's other life
by ImogenXx
Summary: Cammie's mom is MIA and her dad worked at Blackthorn. She joins the boys on the exchange to Gallagher where odd things start to happen. Past tense Cammie's POV. For gallaghergirlheart's challenge. Rating may be T for later chapters. Chap 3 rewritten!
1. An introduction

Cammie POV

"Dad!" I called as I walked through the dark halls of Blackthorn institute for boys; I am a girl so I will explain. Here goes, I'm about to spill most of my guts out to you lot, yes that's you. You must have some pretty high CIA clearance to be reading this, if not, I must congratulate you on your excellent spying skills. Ok:

My mom had been MIA for 7 years and by the end of this story, this will be a blessing.

When my mom went MIA my dad quit and started to teach at Blackthorn. My brother was in London so my dad made me stay with him at Blackthorn, and, since Blackthorn is in the middle of no where, I started school here, where I met Zach, who was, I might add, a pain in the ass! I'm going off track from what you want to know aren't I? I'm just explaining everything and not missing out one single detail like you told me Townsend. (A/N yes I know he's meant to be MI6 but he's CIA in this if you don't like it don't read this. Simple) going to tell you every single detail of every night I spent with Zach alone, on a sofa with blankets and pyjamas, watching romantic movies, doing… stuff. Ewww no not that kind of stuff. Ugh. (Shudders). I'm writing this to tell you exactly what happened at Gallagher and why I did it. This will be the last thing I ever write, once I've finished I'm going to pull the trigger. You'll have found this when you searched my apartment and taken my kids to some safe house and all I can hope is that they don't go to Gallagher like I'm sure they will if you're going to have an operative to be their legal guardian. It's been years since it happened but it's still crystal clear in my mind, here goes.

So I'd shouted my dad, may he rest in peace.

I called him again; he was supposed to meet me here 10 seconds ago. I waited another 30 seconds before yelling again. He was late. _He's never late_; I thought as I turned around and went looking for him. I ran through the halls shouting him like a mad woman turning my head in every direction, and then I ran into Zach. Zach had been flirting with me for a while now, well most of the boys here had, except Jonas, he needs another geek to flirt with so he won't need to explain all of his science like jokes, anyway Zach, right, Zach was my personal annoyance so before he could open his mouth I started talking.

"Not now, not ever, got it yet?" I snapped.

"Someone's grouchy." He leant against the wall.

"Someone's gonna get hurt if they don't move, like, now." I said grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back. "I swear Zachary Goode, if you don't want my father to come pounding down on you like a ton of bricks I suggest you leave me alone." I spoke to him through gritted teeth. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned slightly, I'd have recognised that body anywhere. "Grant." He was one of the remotely good looking boys here although when it came to girls he was clueless.

"Cam," he nodded then continued speaking. "Your dad's looking for you." Of course he is.

"Whatever, make sure dumb ass here doesn't follow me okay?" I said jerking my head in the direction of Zach. "Thanks." I told Grant after he had nodded. I let go of Zach's arm and ran in the direction I came and straight into my dad's office.

"You're late." He stated.

"No, I was on time, early in fact, you were late, so I went looking for you, then I ran into Zach and threatened him, so, what do you want?" I asked

"We're going on a trip."

"Daddy say what?" We, well I, have never left this place since my mom went MIA, the boys have, so I had a right to be thinking he might have gone slightly crazy.

"To DC, cove ops test and then…" He trailed off, never good.

"Then... what?"

He sighed. "Just don't do anything stupid Okay? I don't want you to get hurt." His eyes gave away his fear, and that fear is your fault Townsend, because you knew exactly what was waiting for me there, and because you're a coward and a liar. They should've kicked you out years ago.

"Okay…. When are we leaving?"

"Now, grab your bag from your room and meet me and the rest of your class on the roof in 5 minutes." He waved his hand and I left.

With the excitement of leaving the grounds I didn't even think to question the bag I had to get. My feet were pounding on the stone floor as I ran at full speed to my room, which, unfortunately at this moment in time, was right at the other side of the building and outside, and it started to rain. I pulled the hood of my jumper over my head and tilted it downwards. I reached my room in 1.34 minutes grabbed the bag that my dad had pack and bolted back out of the door. I took longer to get back then it did to get there because the rain had increased in amount drastically, so obviously I was inwardly cursing the boys because all of their rooms are inside one building, it's only me that has an out door room, and that was only to keep up pretences of it being a buys detention centre. Because I'm a girl and not in any trouble, not that any of the boys were but that doesn't matter as long as they're boys, so I had an out door room to keep me away from them, cause I was only there because my dad was my only family left and, the official excuse, 'didn't want me to go to a boarding school on my own right after my mom had died' and, the unofficial real reason, 'he wanted me to learn to be a spy and didn't want be to go to Gallagher for some reason or other' I thought there were too many memories of my mom there.

So, I ran back inside and up to the roof where, obviously the boys were taking shelter in the helicopter and my clothes were sticking to my body, and at some point in the journey my hood had fallen down so my hair was stuck to my face. I could see my dad trying to suppress a smile and the boys were just flat out laughing. I walked into the helicopter smiling evily.

"You know," I said in a high pitched voice putting a hand on my hip. "It's so much fun being wet, here, try it." I pulled my hair off my face and started ringing it out and splashing it onto them. "Isn't it great?" I finished mock chippery and sat down next to Jonas, the only person I tried not to get wet, and, luckily, Zach was on the other side of me so I could drench him. I took of my jumper and started squeezing the water out onto him then I threw it onto him and smirked. "I warned you. Don't mess with me." I muttered into his ear then begun talking to Jonas until my dad interrupted to tell us about the mission. Of course the question of why I was coming with them was asked by Zach and that got him kicked, my dad just said reasons and continued talking to us about what we had to do. Tail a bunch of trained spy girls around a museum, easy.


	2. DC

A/N Hoping my BFF doesn't kill me when she realises I have used her in my fic, the description I use for her is what she looks like, and when I say she is really, really thin I'm not exaggerating. I want to give a shout out to clarinetto14, cause they are the first person to review this story and the reason I have spent ages trying to make this chapter great and on fanfic by midnight BST. I cant remember if Liz was on the mission in DC or not but she is in this and my books are over 2 hours away so I have no chance getting them to check. Sorry. I know I used my own name as Tina's code but I couldn't think of anything else. Zach knows where his dad is in this but doesn't talk to him.

Ok, so tailing in the museum should be easy except the only practice I'd ever had was on the boys, but if I'm going by that I was pretty good, except I'm only good because I know the layout of Blackthorn, but I am very good at hiding which helps. So I decided, failing being able to tail the girls and go and tail the boys, Zach in particular, I wanted to see what he would do to the poor girl he was tailing. We arrived at the museum in DC at 10:23 am and were told to get into a position so that we could easily see our target as they walked in.

7 minutes later I saw Joe Solomon, my god-father, walking inside and I knew the girls would soon follow. I had been given a girl called Tina Walters to tail. I spotted her almost instantly and turned to Chris, as much as we both knew my dad would hate it, we were going to pose as a couple if our tails were together, which they were. Chris is my best friend, he arrived a few weeks after me, we were the youngest and he was scared, his parents had just left him here, we were 8, nearly 9. We became close, my dad always worried that something would happen between us, but I knew too much about him to be attracted to him. So when ever we could we spent time together, he and I did have other friends but we knew everything about each other, we were practically siblings. I suppose looking back on it now it's rather weird.

We walked into the museum together laughing like a stupid couple on a date to get away from the parents, holding hands and scanning the crowd for Tina Walters and Hannah Wilburn. Hannah was about 5,4"with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and really, really thin!

"It's a good job they're friends." I muttered to Chris.

"Yup." He said back. I turned away from the girls.

"Is it just me or are they looking at us funny?"

"Um," He shrugged. "Kinda why…" Well, I thought I might have to do this, I kissed him and being the great actor he is, the thought of us kissing repulsed us both, he began to kiss back using morse code on my back to say that what we were doing was weird. I stopped the kiss.

"But necessary." I told him.

"Still weird, we're practically siblings." I laughed at his face.

"You want to be a spy don't you?" I asked he nodded. "Well, you're going to have to start doing weird things." I'd been keeping an eye on the girls we were tailing and making sure they couldn't read our lips. I noticed them looking at us while I was looking at the glass around a painting. I decided now would be a good time to play the preppy idiot who giggles way too much. So I flipped my hair and started giggling and blushing, Chris saw this as his cue to wrap his arms around me and whisper in my ear. "Nice acting." Obviously I pretended it was something hilarious and started giggling some more. I moved my head around and saw our tail-ees, then I saw a silver angel statue and screamed.

"OMG, that is so cute, come on David, let's go look." I pulled on his arm and he followed my skippy-step thing rolling his eyes playing the annoyed boyfriend.

"Billie, can't we just go home?" He whined, he is an amazing actor, MI6 is lucky to have him.

"No, we only just got here like 5 minutes ago, if you don't like it why did you come?"

"Cause I thought we'd get to spend sometime alone, you know what I mean right?" He asked me, even I believed he was in love with me.

"Look David, I'm not here for any of that, I need to write an article about the new exhibit, then, and only then, can we have some fun ok?" I said seriously.

"I would say that was Ok but you left your camera and journal in the car, can we have fun now?" He asked looking hopeful. I scanned the crowd for our tail-ees. They were stood talking to others from their school. I saw Zach over in the corner and assumed he was tailing one if them.

"Oh my gosh David look. Wyatt's here, come on I need to ask him about our science project, Dr. Davidson will kill us if it's not in on time." I said pointing towards Zach.

"Oh, so your lab partner's more important than your boyfriend? That's just what every guy wants to hear. Cant you talk to your brother at home?" Again I say awesome actor. He rolled his eyes and followed me slowly over to Zach. "Hi Wyatt, so about that science project what are we doing? Well, I know what we're doing but what are you doing to it? Since you're the one with the project." Secret meaning is obvious- _Who the hell are you tailing?_

"Well, you hooked up the yellow wire wrong and now it's too short to reach the red wire so that the laser actually cuts stuff." Zach said, also a good actor but not as good as Chris. _I'm tailing the short blonde one over by the sunset painting._

"Cool," I said naturally. "Don't forget to bring it to school tomorrow." I yelled as Chris and I walked away. When we were sure none of the girls could hear or lip read us Chris started to speak again while I kept and eye on the tail-ees.

"Wyatt and David? Seriously?" He asked, I laughed.

"I was watching Charmed last night, and I've always loved the name David. Billie, brother? Seriously?" I laughed some more at his answer.

"I was watching it with you while you were commenting on the 'fit guys' and pay back for calling me David." He said using air quotes. I was being careful not to get spotted by the girls, golden rule of being tailed:

Once is fine

Twice is a coincidence

Three times is suspicious

Four times is a tail

So you must be careful not to get spotted more than twice, and I wasn't planning on getting spotted more than once. I turned so that if they did see us they would be able to tell what I was saying.

"Come on then David, let's go have some fun." I pulled him down a dark hall as our tail-ees walked past. I began kissing him so if they looked in it just looked like we were horny teenagers. Chris used Morse code on my back again telling me it was clear and that kissing was still weird.

"Nope, definitely doesn't get more natural with time." He said. I turned my head back and forth looking around.

"Ok, we're gonna split up. We'll have an argument and you'll tell me that you'll call me later." He looked at me silently asking why. "Cause they split up, she went that way." I began to storm out of the corridor yelling. "I can't believe you! You were practically begin for me to go out with you for weeks and when I finally say yes your too self centred to let me have 30 minutes to get the information for the newspaper before you start kissing my face off!" I moved my arms around in a dramatic way, not that I needed to write that since you have the whole thing on tape.

"Well at least I want a relationship! You're too involved in your bloody writing to do anything with me. And it was your idea to kiss anyway!" He yelled back, did I mention Chris is English? I stopped dead and turned around my face showing immense anger, Chris looked a little scared.

"I didn't expect you to start… touching me."

"Errr, that's kind of what you do when you like someone."

"Oh my gosh David." My voice was shaking, lower and quieter. "If only I'd have listened to my friends. You're such a jerk!" I walked over and kneed him in the balls, he let out a satisfying oof and began to walk towards a tree.

"Billie I'm sorry, I'll call you later to talk about this Okay?" He said keeling over in pain, good thing he was my friend or I'd never have done that.

"Can't promise I'll answer, drop my stuff off when you go home Okay?" I continued walking towards the tree and sat down on the bench and began crying. I had noticed Tina pointing and staring at Chris and I while we were fighting and hoped that she would come over and talk to me, I was told that she was the nosey type, and what I was told was right she walked over to me and sat down on the bench. I lifted my head showing my tear stained face.

"Are you okay?" She asked putting a hand on my back.

"Oh my gosh did you see that? I am such an idiot, I can't keep anything quiet." I said in a croaky voice and started crying some more, I noticed Tina look over at the blonde Zach was tailing and gave her a shrug.

"No you're not, you're just upset. With good reason, I can't believe he'd take advantage of you like that." She said calmly. "Do you know how you're going to get home?"

"Yeah, my brother's here." I let out a choked laugh. "He'll pound on David like a ton of bricks when he finds out what happened. Oh god, I even feel sorry for the jerk now." I held back a 'sob'. "I should get going, I need to get the information for the school newspaper, get my mind off of him. Thanks for coming to see if I was Okay, it means a lot to me. People don't usually bother coming to help a stranger. Hey, what's your name?" She looked at the blonde again.

"Imogen Davies."

"Right, I'm Billie Matthews. Do you have an email account; I'd love to be friends." 

"Sorry, internet and phones don't work at my school; apparently they interfere with our potential. As if." She seemed genuinely sorry, but she was a spy in training of course she'd be able to do that.

"Oh, that's too bad." I looked at my watch and cursed. "I need to get going or I won't be able to get into the exhibit." I wiped away my 'tears' "Thanks again." I said. "It really means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it. You know what, I need to leave too before my teacher kills me for being late."

"OH, Okay then. Will I see you around or…?"

"No, sorry, my school's in Virginia." She turned and walked towards the blonde. I spotted Zach and walked over to him. I could sense Tina watching me as I left so I made sure she could tell what I was saying.

"Wyatt, can you give me a lift home please, David's been a total jerk." I said still trying to hold back my 'tears'.

"Sure sis, come on." He said waving his hand.

"Wait, I need to get the information for my article, and what if David hasn't left yet, I don't want to face him alone." 'Wyatt' sighed and bowed his head.

"Lead the way."

"Thanks." I hugged him.

"Ugh lil' sis, not in public." Zach pushed me off of him and looked repulsed though I knew he loved it.

"Hey, were you following me?" I said to make it look as if I was only just noticing this and disgusted that he ever would.

"Can't let mommy's little angel go on her first date un-chaperoned now can we?" He noticed my face falter at the mention of a mom and looked at me sympathetically; luckily Tina and the blonde had left before they saw this. "Cam I'm sorry." He started.

"Don't be. What's done is done, I can't change the past. Anyway, if anyone should be getting sympathy it's you." I said referring to not talking to his dad and his mom being in a mental home.

"At least I know where both of my parents are." He looked as if he'd just had an idea. "You know that neither of us want others to know about our past and family right?" I nodded slowly wondering where he was going with this. "I won't tell about your oast if you don't tell about mine." It sounded good to me.

"Okay, deal. I'll talk to Chris as well. Just because I made a deal with you does not mean my threat doesn't stand. No flirting, got it?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh yes you would. Let's split up cause I think the blonde's onto is look she's stopped. So, I'll meet you at your car in 10 minutes. Later Wyatt." I walked in the direction of the new exhibit ans Zach walked in the direction of the parking lot. I made a sharp left around a corner and saw Tina. Keeping to the shadows I followed her all the way to the ruby slipper exhibit.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Solomon, I was looking for Liz." She said. I felt breathing on the back of my neck, instinctively, I flipped the person who le out a muffled scream.

"I believe you and Ms. Sutton have tails." Joe nodded to where the girl's attention was. Where I had just flipped… Zach.


	3. Arriving

A/N Thank you to my 2 lovely reviewers! If anything sounds different to the books it's because they are 2 hours away and at my mom's not dad's house. Hey, Banana!

I stood shocked for a while. I'd flipped Zach, I was going to pay for this later but I'd flipped him. I hadn't been able to do it to him before so this was good.

"Zach? Did you just flip her?" Joe asked from the front of his class.

"Other way round Joe, I flipped him." I yelled to him. His face was one of disbelief so I snuck up behind him and flipped him. "And now I've flipped you." It was then that I noticed that my sleeve had moved up showing my arm, and my scars. "Shoot!" I muttered and pulled my sleeve down. Joe sat up.

"Cameron, stop being so sloppy." He grabbed my wrist, Zach was about to step in but my eyes told him not to.

"Sorry Joe, I'm more concerned trying to hide the pain." I said through gritted teeth.

"Is poor baby Cameron a little sore?" He mocked. Zach's eyes darted between me and Joe, not sure whether to interfere or not.

"I suggest you let me up before someone interferes" Chris came up behind me, did I mention he is very sneaky? Because he is.

"I think we need to get back to the helicopter, right Joe?." Chris said.

"Yes, right. I'll be seeing you soon Cameron." Joe looked at me and I shuddered. Chris Zach and I left, the boys becoming very protective, standing on either side of me as we walked to meet my dad but I was starting to get cold because I didn't change my top on the way over and my jeans had dried in the sun so on the way I stopped in a restroom and took my tod off. When I came out with the wet material in my hand the boys raised their eyebrows. "Much warmer." I beamed at them and they shook their heads. I threw the top in the first bin I came to, it was too small for me anyway.

We arrived at the rendezvous point 3 seconds late. My dad seemed too preoccupied to notice so we got into the helicopter and left. The journey back was strangely silent so I guessed the boys must know something that I didn't. then I remembered bringing a bag with me so I asked Chris about it but he'd fallen asleep and Jonas was in front with my dad discussing some new comms units he was designing. I sighed deciding it wasn't worth asking anyone else and stared out of the window, well I tried to, Chris's head was in the way so I decided to go to sleep as well.

"Cam, Cam wake up." Chris said shaking my shoulder.

"Get lost, I'm tired." I groaned rolling away from him. "Aaaaaahhhh." I screamed when I fell out of the helicopter I'd forgotten I had been in. My back made impact with the Earth making white hot pain surge through my body, I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself screaming. Chris jumped out after me.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"No. I just bit the inside of my mouth and now I can taste blood." I folded my arms. Chris shook his head.

"I meant your back." He said putting his hand out to help me up. I took it and stood.

"Oh, that. It's the reason my mouth is bleeding. Ugh, it's got a metallic taste." I spat blood out of my mouth. "Nope, it's still there."

"You're crazy, you know that right?"

"And you're neurotic, now let's stop pointing out each other's flaws and get moving."

"Grouchy." Chris sang. He knew it really annoyed me when he did that.

"Maybe because you woke me up?" I suggested. Chris shook his head.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." Chris jerked his head towards a gate. Behind the gate was an extravagant mansion, there must be a million secrets inside, I thought. Then I got confused. I had no idea where we had gone or why we were there, but I realised that this must have something to do with the reason I had to bring a bag. Chris was 15 paces ahead of me, I jogged to catch up.

"Where are we?" I asked as I fell into step with him.

"Gallaher Academy for exceptional young women." He answered.

"Uh-huh, and where is that?"

"Roseville, Virginia. It's like our school except well, you know."

"They're training to be spies which so are we, well meant to be, not assassins." He nodded. "So," I continued "What are we doing here?"

"Currently? The rest of our class is inside waiting for me to wake you up so we can make our grand entrance and shock the girls so we can laugh about it later." Chris shrugged.

"Well that explains nothing at all." I replied rolling my eyes. Chris rolled his back at me and continued to walk inside. I sighed and followed.

After a mile of walking to get to the doors Chris flung them open and strolled in as if he owned the place, hands in pockets whistling. "Do you know how arrogant you look right now?" I asked laughing.

"I thought we'd stopped pointing out each other's flaws." Chris pouted and I laughed some more.

"I think there might be too many flaws to point out." We arrived at another set of doors where my dad and the boys were. "Hi dad. What am I supposed to be doing?" The boys groaned, I guessed they'd already heard it all and didn't want to go through it again. "Well, if you were capable of waking me up I'd have been here earlier."

"Never mind that now you can out wit them later, go stand between Zach and Chris." My dad whispered into my ear, I turned to him.

"Zach? Seriously? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Just go." My dad shook his head so I moved to the front of the boys and took my place between my best friend and the most annoying kid I had ever met.


	4. Running

Cam's brother is 21.

Through the doors I heard, what I assumed to be, the head teacher announce the stay of The Blackthorn Institute for Boys. Chris and Zach pushed open the doors. I don't think there had ever been a more perfect silence. Heads turned forks dropped and mouth formed perfect 'O's. I had to try very hard to stop myself from laughing, they were spies in training they were meant to be ready for anything yet they couldn't handle a group of boys. I waited 10.5 seconds before someone noticed me and whispers started moving through the crowd, I rolled my eyes.

"They finally notice." I muttered to Chris.

"You re the Chameleon for a reason." He muttered back. Chris' eyes moved behind me and I turned in time to see Zach mouth 'not good' Chris nodded on answer. I looked at the two. Why is it one minute they hate each other's guts but when in comes to me they have this unspoken truce to be nice to me? They each grabbed one of my arms and turned me around.

"Cammie, let's go back outside, I think you left something." Chris said.

"Yeah, I thought that two." Zach 'agreed'. The rest of the boys had noticed that there was something Chris and Zach didn't want me to see so also tried to block my view, like any over protective brother type figure would. I rolled my eyes.

"What am I not allowed to see?" I asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh," Zach said.

"Boys, stop. Whatever it is you don't want her to see for whatever reason, there's no point trying to hide it because she'll find out later anyway." My dad's voice caused the boys to slowly move away knowing I'd do something stupid if I saw whatever it was. Zach and Chris released me so I was free to turn around. "Both of them?" I asked under my breath.

"Not good, not good, really not good."

"Shut up Zach!" Chris hissed at him. I began walking backwards slowly getting faster.

"Cameron?" My dad asked/ warned. "Cameron!" Definitely a warning. I'd back out of the hall completely. I turned and started running. "Cameron Ann Morgan get back here!" He yelled but I was already out of his sight. He sent some of the boys after me but I was faster and had a head start.

I didn't stop at the gate I just decided it was faster to scale the wall, I didn't slow my pace until I ran into a familiar face.

"Cam?" I turned around startled.

"Josh!" I jumped and hugged him, he was my best friend before Blackthorn.

"I haven't seen you for years, where'd you go. One day you were in the house next door and the next I never saw my best friend again." 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. My dad got a job at a boarding school for boys and my brother, you remember Cole right? He moved to England for a job a while ago so I had to live with my dad. Looks like I'm not the only one that moved. How long ago was this?" I asked.

"6 years, my dad owns the pharmacy. So why are you here?"

"Stupid exchange with that Gallagher place."

"Ahhhh, the rich kids, now I see why you were running. I would too."

"Yeah, well." I looked behind me and saw Chris looking around. "Shoot." I muttered. "Sorry Josh, gotta run." I nodded and began running again as Chris spotted me.

I don't know how long I ran for I just know that I would've kept going longer had I had more than I bowl of cereal to eat that day and I would not have gotten caught. But I hadn't and I did. It had been strangely warm for a September day so after a while I collapsed and started breathing heavily. Chris and the others had turned back a while ago so I was safe for a while. I grabbed for the bottle of water I usually carry around with me but soon realised I had left it in the helicopter. Sighing I let my head fall onto the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes. Big mistake. I didn't realise this until I felt someone lift me from my uncomfortable position.

"Hey sis? Next time you plan on running out on dad make sure that I'm actually not in the country first." Cole said. I groaned and moved my head to the side. "That's right, you just sleep, it's a long way back." He muttered.

"When did you get here?" I managed to ask although sleep seemed so much more inviting.

"Yesterday. CIA wanted to see me cause I left MI6." He told me.

"Why?" I opened my eyes.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave MI6?"

"I have my reasons."

"That doesn't answer my question." I pouted, he chuckled.

"Doesn't concern you, just be happy I'm here and go to sleep." I nodded and closed my eyes again and let Cole carry me back having forgotten why I'd run in the first place.

Cole's uneven running didn't wake me up, nor did the move into a helicopter, not Chris yelling my name when we landed, not my dad yelling at me either, not even the door slamming every time someone failed to wake me up, what woke me up were the nightmares, or memories, I can't remember anymore, they all seem so real. When I did finally wake up I bolted upright panting. I stepped out of the bed I was in and walked over to the window, I was thankful no one had changed my clothes because whoever had done it I would feel forever uncomfortable around, yes that includes my family.

The window let me see the barn and watch the boys getting beat by these girls, they're pretty good. I thought. I turned around and walked over to the closet. I pulled out a purple tee and three quarter length jeans went into the bathroom and changed. Just as I was about to leave Cole came bursting in.

"Oh, you're awake good." He ran and tackled me to the ground. "Never run off like that again."

"You know." I said pinning him to the floor. "I've gotten stronger."

"Explains how you were able to run for 10 hours with no water."

"10 hours, really?" Cole nodded. "Wow. How long was I asleep?"

"Well, you slept through numerous shoutings and door slammings for ohhhhh, 3 days." I got off of Cole and stood up.

"Guess you want to know why." I looked down.

"Yeah, that's one question I have."

"Your others?" I asked hoping to get off of the subject of why I ran.

"What the hell were you thinking, do you actually know where you went and stop scaring the hell out of me and dad when you disappear."

"The last one wasn't a question."

"It was a statement. I really thought you might be hurt, why else would I come all the way down here to find you?" He held my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I felt really guilty.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I just wanted to get away."

"From what?"

"I… nothing important it doesn't even seem worth all that effort any more. Must've been the lack of food. Speaking of food I'm starving."

"Come on, you just missed breakfast. I suggest you don't face dad on your own, he's pretty pissed with you." Cole got his keys out of his pocket. "Oh, and a little birdie told me that you were talking to a boy while you were running, who was it?"

"Josh, he moved here 6 years ago. We had a little catch up chat before I pelted away after Chris spotted me."

"He wants to talk to you as well, him you can face alone." I rolled my eyes and followed him out.

We walked along the corridors with no disruptions as everyone was in class and I'm pretty sure that my dad was helping Joe with a notice things lesson. The silence between us became uncomfortable after awhile but we continued walking, past the headmistress' office, past Gillian Gallagher's sword and past countless secret passageways until we were out in the sun. I squinted not being used to the amount of light. We walked out of the gates and down a few streets to Cole's car.

"Sweet." I commented.

"I know, get in." I opened the door and sat down.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"To get some food."

"From?"

"Town."

"Why don't we just walk?"

"It's further away than you think." I looked at him strangely, it didn't seem that way last night. I turned the radio on and started belting out the lyrics to Unfaithful by Rihannah. Cole laughed and sang along to the chorus. The next song on was Te Amo, also by Rihannah, we turned that one down and I looked out at the scenery, well, what little there was of it. When Take a Bow came on I was getting sick of Rihannah so I started looking through Cole's CDs.

"Miley Cyrus? Seriously?" I asked him.

"Uh… yeah… just put that one back, how about simple plan?" He asked picking up a CD from the floor.

"Uh no, I don't think so."

"Well tough, my car my rules, plus, you are currently in trouble so don't expect to get anything from me." I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window again as Cole began humming along with perfect.

"Kill me now." I muttered. We arrived in town and got out of the car (duh!). We walked past the pharmacy and I remembered Josh, then we went into a diner and I ordered ham and eggs while Cole got an amazingly calorific Bacon sandwich thing that I couldn't even look at with out being sick. He stopped at the store, (you really don't need to know all of this so I'm just whizzing through it, it's not important) and we left again.

A/N

Bex Liz and Macey will be in the next chapter but won't all get along with Cammie straight off, it'll take a few chapters for all three of them to come around. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this!


	5. When I got back A meeting with Joe

A/N well, it's gone 10pm and you are very lucky people cause I haven't done my German homework or my RE cause I was writing this for you. Be thankful! I'm gonna get killed tomorrow!

I was so close to dying for you guys! But my RE teacher thinks I'm an angel so it didn't matter that I hadn't done all of them.

I want you guys to check out Amnesia by ultimate beach lover, it's been written for my challenge and so far it's really good!

Well, being back was quite an adventure. My dad found me half an hour after I got back. Cole stayed by my side during the whole thing.

"What happened?" My dad asked staring into my eyes. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze; Cole sat on the couch in the corner while I was given the third degree.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I muttered thinking he wouldn't hear me, I may have forgotten about the whole trained spy thing.

"Yes I would." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm trying to protect the people I love and the only way to do that right now is by not telling you. Can we just leave it there please?" The look in my eye's told him that he wouldn't get anything else out of me. He sighed looking irritated and leant back in the office chair.

"Fine." He waved his hand to the door and I stood up and left Cole following closely after.

"You didn't run 'cause of Aunt Abby did you?" Cole looked me in the eyes; I sighed and nodded my head slightly. Cole wrapped his arms around me. "Why?" I closed my eyes and answered.

"I just, she, when mom and." I shook my head. "She left us, after mom, she just left, I didn't want to get close just to get hurt again." Cole exhaled deeply at my answer.

"But that's not the only reason is it?" I shook my head again. "And that's the reason you won't tell anyone. We could help Cam, if you need it I'll always be here."

"You can't help without getting hurt, I should go talk to Chris, I'm sure he'll be beating himself up about me running so far and all that." I pushed away from Cole and began walking too, well I didn't know where.

"P&E barn Camster." Cole shouted I nodded and began to run, getting as far away from family as I could, without getting into more trouble.

I debated walking in or just waiting outside for him, but then I figured, well, I heard the voice of the teacher teaching them a new move so I realised class had only just started. Working from the time I got up to now I guessed it had been about 1 hour and 5 minutes since first class started, so it was now the second class of the day. I took a deep breath and began to slowly open the door.

I was greeted with boys being thrown around the room; I chuckled slightly and went to help Grant up. He was cursing and rubbing his head where it had made impact with the ground. It took a few seconds but when he finally did he yelled.

"CAMMIE!" Grant then brought me into a bone crushing hug.

"Gant… stop… seriously dude, can't breathe." I muttered. He released me but I was soon bombarded by hugs from the rest of the boys. The girls had stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at us whispering to one another. I noticed a small blonde girl stood off to the side with Abe and Grace Baxter's kid, they weren't paying any attention to what was going on as the blonde had a nasty looking bruise on her head and Baxter was performing first aid, or what first aid you could on a bruised, and then I noticed, bleeding head.

Chris was the second to last to get to me, certainly, he was concerned, but I could also tell that the majority of him was angry. I sighed as he dragged me off to the side every eye in the room following. The coach tried to get their attention again and failed. When he threatened them with 20 laps around the school they snapped back into focus and left Chris and I to talk.

Chris scratched the back of his neck unsure of where to start. When he finally decided on his first question he looked down at me like I was five years old.

"I knew you were gonna freak out with Solomon being there but you said both of them. You ran from two people, who was the second?"

"Abigail Cameron."

"Who?" I sighed not wanting to tell him but I told him about Joe didn't I? So why can't I tell him about my aunt, Joe was worse.

"She was… Is, my aunt. But things happened and I just don't really want to see her, forgive her or hear her sob story as to why she left me with my dad and brother and no mother like figure in my life." I shrugged not wanting to go into too much detail over what happened when she walked out on us.

"So, you're not going to talk to her any time soon, you do know she is the headmistress here, right?" I scoffed.

"She'll walk out on them soon enough, disappear without a trace, never look back, no contact for 7 years then turns up out of the blue on an exchange with another spy school just when you finally get over her leaving you see her again…" I started to rant, Chris cut me off.

"So, you really hate your aunt huh?" I shrugged.

"Just a tad." I smirked and walked off to be met by the one and only Joseph Solomon.

"Hello Cameron, how've you been?" I looked at him disgusted.

"Beaten, bruised and threatened, you know the usual." I looked him in the eye. He nodded and walked away.

"I guess I should go back to my class."

"I guess you should."

"The roof Cameron, don't be late." Joe smirked and walked off, I then decided to re-enter the P&E barn realising there was no place else to go. I looked at Chris.

"It's go time." Chris looked scared, as did the rest of the boys, I'd put every single one of them in the hospital for at least a week when I fought them, I usually went easy on Chris but I was annoyed and angry so he had a rite to look terrified of me.

"Cam, why don't you just calm down and…" Zach started.

"Are you trying to make this worse. Tonight, don't follow me." I warned him and Chris. They exchanged looks and backed away slowly now knowing exactly why I was so angry. They then agreed to be my punch bags for a while, while I let out all of my frustration, but class ended in 5 minutes so I had to stop.

~~Dinner~~

"Students, I think you have all noticed that the boys did not come alone and I would just like to say that I do not want you snooping around, I don't think anyone would appreciate it, certainly not Cameron, you'll be in the hospital for a while." I rolled my eyes and walked up to her, well, I started to but Chris caught my arm and pulled me back down, I huffed and sent daggers at my 'Aunt'. Joseph caught me doing this and attracted my attention; he smirked and mouthed the roof. I put my head down and continued to move the food around my plate. Tonight was going to be so fun! Note the sarcasm.

A/N

So… Joe's the bad guy in this story, I'm skipping the roof scene because the sooner I tell you the sooner my story's over and I really like writing it, so, no. Call me evil, I don't care but no. no. no and no. I want 5 more reviews before the next update! Please. I get really excited when I get a review and it makes me smile when I read them. So, yeah, review!


	6. A little family reunion should've been

A/N My face this morning was hilarious! Or, according to my dad it was. I went and checked my reviews and I had another 7! So I was just slightly ecstatic about that. I know there wasn't any Bex or Liz or anyone in the last chapter like I planned there to be but I changed it a little and now they'll be in this chapter. I know I said I wouldn't do the roof scene and I'm not but I will have a few flash backs. I know I haven't mentioned her back or anything for a while but I'm trying to work out how to write about it without giving too much away. And on with the show, well story but you know what I mean.

**You need to read this or else you will get super confused! Cause I just realised how much of an idiot I am!**** I needed to rewrite some of chapter 3 cause otherwise it doesn't fit, so here it is.**

I stood shocked for a while. I'd flipped Zach, I was going to pay for this later but I'd flipped him. I hadn't been able to do it to him before so this was good.

"Zach? Did you just flip her?" Joe asked from the front of his class.

"Other way round Joe, I flipped him." I yelled to him. His face was one of disbelief so I snuck up behind him and flipped him. "And now I've flipped you." It was then that I noticed that my sleeve had moved up showing my arm, and my scars. "Shoot!" I muttered and pulled my sleeve down. Joe sat up.

"Cameron, stop being so sloppy." He grabbed my wrist, Zach was about to step in but my eyes told him not to.

"Sorry Joe, I'm more concerned trying to hide the pain." I said through gritted teeth.

"Is poor baby Cameron a little sore?" He mocked. Zach's eyes darted between me and Joe, not sure whether to interfere or not.

"I suggest you let me up before someone interferes" Chris came up behind me, did I mention he is very sneaky? Because he is.

"I think we need to get back to the helicopter, right Joe?." Chris said.

"Yes, right. I'll be seeing you soon Cameron." Joe looked at me and I shuddered. Chris Zach and I left, the boys becoming very protective, standing on either side of me as we walked to meet my dad but I was starting to get cold because I didn't change my top on the way over and my jeans had dried in the sun so on the way I stopped in a restroom and took my tod off. When I came out with the wet material in my hand the boys raised their eyebrows. "Much warmer." I beamed at them and they shook their heads. I threw the top in the first bin I came to, it was too small for me anyway.

**I really hope this fits better, because I didn't plan on having Joe being the bad guy until after I posted this chapter. Sorry!**

I groaned and rolled over rubbing my head. I squinted a little at the light and trued to recall last night. I was on the roof with Joe, the usual happened then he led me back to a room, this room, on the top floor. I glanced at the clock, 6:45 am. I rolled back to put my head onto the pillow, there was a knock at the door, that's when I noticed 3 other bodies in the room stirring at the knock. Since I was the only one awake enough, I got up and opened the door.

"Oh goodie; a family reunion." I glared at my Aunt Abby. "Not in the mood." I said straight to Cole. "And you won't get anything out of me this way, so leave." I looked at my dad, who then decided just to walk on in. I rolled my eyes. "Please just ignore everything I just said and walk right on in." Cole laughed a little and I opened the door further. The other 3 girls in the room were sat up in bed by now.

"Good morning Bex, Macey, Liz." Aunt Abby said. The girls smiled.

"Good morning headmistress Cameron." They chirped, I rolled my eyes again. I started to leave.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked.

"You came in, never told us a reason, means I don't have to stay. So I'm gonna go find Chris before you can all stop me. Bye." I whispered when I ran out of the door, which was a really stupid thing to do with my leg at that point. I reached the east wing and since the door was locked I figured the boys were in there. I was right! I picked the lock and walked through the door. There were 16 rooms, I walked until I found the one with hushed voices, well, the one that wasn't making as much noise as the rest of Blackthorn. I tapped on the door and heard someone moving to open it. I tapped my foot impatiently and exhaled loudly, the person moved faster.

The door was flung open by Grant, who promptly called out to Chris and Zach. I looked at him.

"You're telling Zach I'm here? Really?" Grant shrugged.

"They were the ones talking about you in really quiet voices so that Jonas and I wouldn't hear them." I nodded and Chris walked towards me.

"I had to cover for you, you know?" He laughed at my bewildered look and hit my back, I winced. "Cole noticed the bruise when he was carrying you back, you're just lucky he didn't notice anything else." He looked me in the eye wanting to now what happened last night.

"Nothing." I said, lie.

"Nothing?" Chris rose an eyebrow at me.

"Yup." I popped the P. "Absolutely nothing, at all." Still lying.

"So he wasn't…"

"Nope."

"So he didn't…"

"Nu-uh."

~Flash back~~

_I opened the door to the roof an stepped into the cool night air, I'd just come from a meeting with my dad and I was scared that I was going to be late. Joe was standing by the edge, I walked up to him._

"_Beautiful night isn't it?" I looked at him shocked. What the heck is going on?_

"_Uh, sure." He turned to face me, I shivered slightly. "So what do you want?" _

"_Not a lot, just to remind you what is at stake if you don't, and a small amount of the usual." There was a twinkle in his eye._

"_Consider your reminder noted." He nodded._

~~Flash back~~

"You're not lying are you? I mean, little innocent Cammie wouldn't lie now would she?" Zach smirked.

"Are you flirting Zachary Goode?"

"Wouldn't dream of it in such a grave situation."

"Oh yes you would. Don't lie to me." I kicked him. "Because sweet innocent little Zachy wouldn't lie now would he?"

"Can we not have 1 civil conversation without me getting threatened?" Zach pouted.

"Can we not have one conversation without you flirting with me?" I retorted.

"Touché. Wait, I just admitted that I flirt with you in every conversation, shoot."

"You just signed your own death warrant." Chris chuckled.

"Seriously. Stop being all buddy, buddy. It's creepy and wrong. Let's go to breakfast, I'm starving." Zach shook his head and tried to stop me.

"You're not going anywhere, arm now." Zach commanded. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle my self, let's go." I walked away and heard Chris mutter 'way to go Goode' I chuckled at them. Chris jogged to catch up with me and some more of the boys were heading down to breakfast.

Chris fell into step with me and put his arm around my shoulder trying to tell me it would all be ok. I leant my head against his chest and exhaled deeply, but still I smiled.

If anyone was looking they would've been able to see the white of a bandage peeking out of my shirt sleeve, they'd see the bruise forming on my hand and if they looked really closely, they would be able to see the scars. But no one did, so I was safe for a while. I sat down next to Chris getting more murderous glares from the girls. Bex, Liz and Macey walked over to me, I wondered what kind of screwed up plan Abby had come up with this time. Bex was the first one to speak.

"Uh, hi. I'm Bex, this is Liz and she's Macey." Bex pointed at each girl in turn, I nodded and said.

"I'm Cameron and this is Chris." They nodded. "Weren't I in a room with you three this morning?" I asked. They nodded again. "Well, cool. I guess my aunt asked you to talk to me, so talk."

"Aren't you just chipper?" Bex muttered sarcastically.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Your hair! It's a disaster!" Macey screamed.

"Here we go." Liz rolled her eyes.

A/N So… any guesses as to what's happening? Reviews appreciated! Sorry if I caused any confusion.


	7. Life is hard but I keep moving on

Previously

"_Oh. My. Gosh. Your hair! It's a disaster!" Macey screamed._

"_Here we go." Liz rolled her eyes._

I looked at Chris who was chuckling knowing how much I couldn't care less about my appearance and I hated make up. I hit him slightly and got dragged away by Macey, but not before I looked up to see my dad and Cole smiling and Joe smirking with the same glint in his eye as the one he had in DC. I quickly turned away and followed Macey trying not to cry as I remembered the last time I saw that look at Blackthorn. Liz noticed this and looked at me I smiled at her but she still asked me what was wrong. I said the first lie that came to mind, although it wasn't completely a lie.

"I'm just thinking about my mom. Being here with my aunt brings back some old memories." I could tell they were about to ask me why. "She went MIA 7 years ago, it's why I'm at Blackthorn with my dad."

"What about your…" Bex started.

"He moved to London to work for MI6 so I couldn't stay with him and go to a normal school plus, my dad didn't want me to go to a boarding school without him, so yeah, I went to live at Blackthorn, but because of its cover I was treated a whole lot differently to the boys. Answer all of your questions?" They didn't nod but they didn't ask me anything else as they dragged me into a bathroom.

After 20 minutes of Macey complaining at how I neglected my looks for 7 years and unimportant chit-chat about ourselves, I decided that I could trust them, but I wouldn't tell them everything, my hair was deemed suitable for presentation. Macey and Bex then looked down at my outfit and rose an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Because I'm a girl at a boys detention centre I don't have a uniform so I wear whatever I want, and since I don't go to Gallagher either, I'm sticking with that rule."

"Fine, but take off the shirt, leave the vest top and then put this on." Macey walked to a cupboard and grabbed a loose grey ¾ length t-shirt. One sleeve started just below my shoulder and continued down my arm covering up the bandage with a thin pink strap on my shoulder, on the other side it was only a thin pink strap over the one of the tank top. I felt a little uncomfortable with the amount of skin showing.

Macey cut my jeans and let me tell you, I yelled, really loud. So my jeans were now ¾ length and showed a scar down my right leg.

Bex asked me what happened and I told her I was sparring, I had a feeling that excuse wouldn't work with every scar. Macey then ran off to get her make up box, Liz was apologising for Macey's behaviour and Bex was asking for fighting tips-she'd seen me fighting the boys in P&E which made the sparring excuse so much more believable as I scratched myself then. The first thing I saw in Macey's hand when she walked through the door was a pair of white strappy sandals, I shook my head furiously and she sighed.

"Fine, you can wear the pumps then." She ran back upstairs and I sighed in relief, when she got back she started on my make up.

She put a thin layer of grey eye shadow on then a small amount of black, clear gloss on my lips, she said I didn't need any mascara but she put a swipe on anyway, she then decided my hair no longer went with my out fit.

"Macey, we're gonna miss breakfast and I'm starving." I whined.

"5 more minutes I promise." She began to turn my hair into smooth, well, something between curls and waves and then pulled in back into a pony tail to give me a 'sporty' look. Bex looked at Macey who smiled at her work; I honestly thought I looked like a Barbie doll.

"Bex, one day you'll be able to perform miracles like this." Macey wiped away a fake tear and I laughed after hearing from Liz about how competitive they were with fashion. I got up but Macey pushed me back down.

"I thought you'd finished." I looked at Macey.

"One last thing." She produced a grey and pink hair gip and slid it into my hair. This time when I got up I wasn't pushed back down again, I smiled and hurried back to the hall, I was starving.

When I walked in it was like the boys entrance all over again, except this time the boys were actually surprised. So the boy's mouths opened and my dad glared at each and every one of them, some of the girls looked jealous and others admiringly. But the only reaction I was interested in was Joe's. He smirked and looked at my dad, I don't know what they were saying and I didn't really care, so I went to sit back down next to Chris, Macey, Bex and Liz followed me. Grant immediately started talking to Bex, Liz was talking to Macey about some technical mumbo jumbo so I made Macey and Jonas swap seats so Macey now sat to the right of me and Jonas a 3 people away to my left. I turned to Chris.

"Whoa. You're not in a long sleeved top. Why?" He said.

"I know; I look like a Barbie doll." I looked down and whispered. "

"A hot one." Zach put in, he was sat opposite me. I slapped him hard so he fell off the bench. "Ow."

"I did warn you." I sung.

"You look so, not you." He turned to Macey. "You turned my lil sis hot!" I hit him for that Macey looked at me.

"He's very protective of me, we've been best friends since we were 8 and when we kissed for the mission in DC it was so weird. He's basically the big brother that never left me. He beat up Josh when he tried to kiss me last year." Macey laughed.

When breakfast was finished Joe walked up to me.

"Wear that tonight Cameron, subs 11:30 don't be late." He said, I nodded numbly and followed Chris, Bex, Liz and Macey to COW. Chris put his arm around my shoulder.

"Meet me in the great hall when he's finished ok?" He asked I nodded and he pulled me closer. The lessons that day went a little too quickly for my liking, especially with tonight looming over my head.

Life is hard but I keep moving on.


	8. Twisted Ankles funny convo wiv my Bffs

Ok this had nothing to do with my story but I was having a convo with my friend and it was soooooooo, funny. I will say that I was completely sane while talking to her NOT drunk just very good at acting. I'll post it on here cuz I think u all deserve a laugh- it will be put on the next chapter of all of my stories if they get updated at the same time. I don't have their permission so I don't kno if they mind their names being on here so it just says bff.

If you don't want to laugh start at the *

So… it started with a status

HA! BFF ! I is so on fb and my chat is on so Ha! I am on a lot but ff is just sooo much better! and awesomer and funnier but it is also really sad cuz they made Cammie die! nd peeps say nice stuff on ff. WOW I feel like a drunk 3 year old writing this. Not that I know what bein a drunk 3 year old feels like cuz I is not three nor drunk! I swear!

Then it came to a convo with 2 of my Bffs

**Me **

1 BFF

**Heyy it's the drunk 3 year old here, what'd;ya want?**

okay u not weired r u!

**go read my status, it'll all become clear**

3 yr old?

**go read**

oh ok

how?

**what do u mean how**

**clickon me**

wats ur statu?

**status**

status

**the 'what's on yourmind thing**

on ur wall

**forget it i'l copy and paste it in here**

**HA! 1****st**** Bff! I is so on fb and my chat is on so Ha! I am on a lot but ff is just sooo much better! and awesomer and funnier but it is also really sad cuz they made Cammie die! nd peeps say nice stuff on ff. WOW I feel like a drunk 3 year old writing this. Not that I know what bein a drunk 3 year old feels like cuz I is not three nor drunk! I swear**!**there u go**

Imo is that really u talkin? u sound like a chav or summart.

**:P**

**I is a drunk 3 year old**

**it says so right there**

stop it, r u actually drink coz if u are i can tell

**no*P*e**

**I only had a little bit of Bucks fizz wiv ma dinner, i've had apple juice and it sends me loopy**

**Oh and *P* u kno when u pop the p when you say yup and nope and stuff**

no buit okay

**huh why'd it go bold?**

***P***

anyway, 3rd Bff's here she sleepin mine tomite

**it done it again (pouty face)**

**oh cool**

**spinning spinning spinning spinning**

**weeeeeeeeeeee!**

**I'm on a sinny chair in the study**

**spinny**

**weeeeeeeeeeeee**

***P***

**I'm smiling like an idiot, I don't like it**

u r so weired, i dont no y i even wanna speak to

**Wahhhhhhhhhhhh wahhhh wahhhhhh**

add me as a sister

coz beth is

**U made me go curl up in the corner and cry**

**dunno how**

**I'll go find out**

**singing my theme tune along the way**

omg shut up. can we plz talk about something normal

**I'm addin u as sister but I need my teme tune to find otu how**

oh ok?

**awwww my theme tune's not helping**

oh ok?

**la la lady da da**

we r just lookin at ur holiday pics

**found it, my theme tune is awesome**

wat r u on bout, theme tune?

**the theme tune that helped me find put how to add u as ma sister, well I think I found the right thing Oh Well la la ladey da da**

oh k watevz

**Cheeeeeeeeesssssseeeeeeee!**

u r so DRUNK

**I is grinin like and idiot again nd I don't like it. And I am not, it's the apple juice! And the ninja monkeys!**

**Is i annoyin u?**

**Ok, I'll stop talkin then! Next time i swear i will not have been attacked by ninja monkeys that made me drink the apple juice!**

**Bye**

Bye

Other convo wiv other Bff

**Me**

her

**I'm talkin to 1****st**** Bff and she says i acting drunk (pouty face)**

yeah u have sooo many comments i mean reviews on ur fanfic

:L xxxx

**i only had a little bit of Bucks Fizz it's the apple juice thats done it**

lol u make me laugh xx

**yay! I'm starting 2 grin like an idiot again, and i still don't like it**

:L ur not the only one im happy

**y**

**weeeeeeeeeee**

dunno just in a happy mood x

**cool**

**sinny spinny spinny**

**weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

LOL love u weeeeee

**I is spinning on the chair in study! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**told u**

**apple juice sends me loopy**

kk i commented on ur satus

**I know**

**I thinks I is annoyin Annie**

:L well u can annoy me and i wont get mad coz i is in an appy mood

**well i think it's cuz the apple juice and ninja monkey's have made me loopy**

ninja monkeys ?

**yup**

what doo u mean what did they do

**They made me drink the apple juice!**

awww ok :L xx

**meanies!**

lol the monkeys r soo devious

**Uh-huh they scare me**

:L ha ha ha

('')

how do u do penguins

**dunno**

**weeeeeeeeeee!**

And den the 3rd Bff came on and started calling me bonkers but u don't need to read that.

But if u want to it's at the end!

Chris and I walked side by side out into the P&E barn when he began the conversation we'd had about a million times before.

"Why don't you defend yourself Cam?" He asked eyes full of concern, I groaned.

"Haven't we been through this already?" I asked exasperated.

"We have, but you always avoid giving an answer." Chris explained, for about 10 seconds I forget he was a spy/assassin in training and muttered under my breath so that no normal person could hear me.

"Because there isn't one."

"There isn't one?" Chris looked suspicious- of course there was a reason, just not a decent one.

"Well there is, but it's lame."

"Well what is it?"

"I just freeze. Plain and simple and he threatens me with killing my dad but that's a different story."

"You never told me that." Chris looked shocked.

"Ya well…"

"But surely, if you told him Solomon wouldn't get to him fast enough to kill him, would he?"

"Maybe not, but he would do it, one way or another he will kill my dad if I say a word to anyone that will try to stop it."

"But you told Zach and I."

"No, you and Zach guessed, I didn't tell you, he knows that and as long as you don't tell anyone nothing will happen. So keep quiet."

"Haven't I already? By the way, you're starting to get crazy again." He smiled.

"I may be getting crazy again but you never stopped being neurotic." We started laughing. Bex, Macey and Liz came up behind us.

"Ohhh, secret relationship!" Macey squealed.

"Hardly, Mace, hardly." I rolled my eyes.

"Well then, what's so funny?" She asked, my eyes darted to Chris, I smirked.

"Just telling Chris here he has no chance with any of the girls here."

"You're dead Cammie. D.E.A.D. Dead!" Chris yelled; my smirk disappeared.

"Sorry bro, couldn't resist, you know me. Please don't hurt me!" I 'begged'.

"Like I could hurt you any more than he has." He muttered darkly, I rolled my eyes again and walked over to him getting weird looks from the girls, who then turned and had a little conference.

"You've got to stop saying stuff like that Chris, it's really not helping my case." I was only concentrating on calming Chris down and didn't notice the twig on the ground (not a good thing for a spy (in training) of any age) so I slipped on it. My head was the first thing to make touchdown, followed closely by my back and then my right ankle (I neglected to mention that I might've twisted it and walking on it trying to make it look normal really wasn't helping it's healing)

I bit my lip to try and stop the cuss words escape my mouth, it did NOT help. A long string of unpleasant words in every language I knew came out of my mouth.

"He hurt your ankle didn't he?" I nodded weakly; Chris rolled his eyes, exhaled deeply and held out his hand to help me up.

"Cammie?" Bex dragged out my name. I turned to face them just as Chris whispered in my ear 'you need to stop lying about what he does to you Cams, it doesn't help'

"Hm?" I questioned, I mean, it was the logical thing to do, she did just call my name.

"Who is this mysterious he that is so obviously abusing you?" Macey blurted.

"Shit." I muttered. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but people could get hurt." They looked concerned and I looked at them apologetically and I really was sorry.

"That's OK, but one thing, no hiding, injuries I mean. We know you'll have them and if you won't let us help you stop it then we want to help in some way." Liz said in a soft southern accent, I swear if that girl used her accent all the time I think she could get me to do almost anything for her.

"I'll tell you as long as you don't tell anyone else, at all, ever." I looked them each in the eye and they nodded I let out a breath.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them and they smiled back, then Bex looked a little shy.

"Um, do you think… I mean I really like… he's just so…" She started to ramble.

"Grant?" I guessed, she nodded. "He's cool, but clueless with girls, so try not to get offended if he says something rude." She nodded again. "We should get going." I started to turn only to get lifted into two strong male arms.

"Chris tod me you lied, so now you're sitting out in P&E." Said an all too familiar, cocky voice.

"Put me down Zach. I mean it! Ow." Bex hit me on the upside of the head. "What was that for?" I glared at her.

"Cause I agree with Zach, no P&E."

"I hate you." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"No you don't Cam," Macey sang "You love us really."

"Oh do I now?"

"Yes." Liz stated matter of fact-ly "Otherwise you wouldn't trust us not to tell."

"Trust and love. Two different things." I told her.

"Not really." Macey sang.

"So, I trust Chris, Zach, Grant and the rest of the Blackthorn boys with my life does that mean I love them all?"

"Yes, not in that way, but as brothers." Macey said.

"Oh please stop talking Cammie, you're digging yourself a hole that may just be impossible to get out of." I said, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Well it's true!" I said in defence, they nodded and a general 'yeah' theme went around. We arrived at the P&E barn, Zach deposited me on a bench and I watched everyone spar, at random points I shouted at Zach and Chris that they only made me stay on the bench 'cause they were scared I'd still beat them with a twisted ankle. Zach smirked and Chris yelled back, there was some sibling banter between us and then P&E ended.

The boys (Cough Zach and Chris cough) decided to take it in turns carrying in me around for the rest of the day, even though they both knew full well I was fine to walk on it.

We walked to elevator down to the subs, Solomon, Cove ops. and a mission.

**Next time**

The mission

And here is the promised third funny convo while I was acting like a drunk 3 year old:

**Me**

3rd bff

heyy its 3rd Bff here

**yo yo, tis the drunk 3 year old**

**wassup**

**?**

bonkers

**who dat?**

3rd Bff

**I is not bonkers.**

**Oh no!**

**gasp**

u r

**the ninja monkey's got to u too**

**get away from her u devous apple juice drinkin monkeys!**

have not

**they hav. ****get****Away****from****her**

you r vey very BONKERS

**it dee apple juice!**

**hav u read the rest of my convo wid 1****st**** Bff?**

**gasp did she tell u I was bonkers?**

**I'm hurt**

no i said u were bonkers

**waaaaahhhhhhhh wahhhhhhhhh u made me go dry in a corner**

**u r just as mean as the monkeys!**

the monkeys told me to

**wwaaaahhhhhhhhhh wahhhhhhh**

**evil monkeys**

**brb**

wuu2

**the monkeys r atacking nd just so u kno this is goin on ff**

yy

**cuz it's funny**

whts this about cammie dead

**the meanies that wrote this ff made Cammie dead**

OMG

SAD

**I kno, but it makes that stories so dramatic! I love it**

but mean

**yeh, but makes that stories awesome! I gotta go get more apple juice, I feel ****subdued**

**see i even used a looonnnngggggg word.**

**brb**

still bonkers

**I got the juice! Wooo hooo!**

does ur mum no that u r being bonkers like  
>this<p>

**Nah, she in de room next door but i is only typin like this I think**

**Noooooooooooo**

**I got the wrong Juice!**

ha ha from the monkeys

**it's orange and now I'm all sleepy (pouty face)**

**De monkeys don't even like you **

get the right juice then

**nah, too sleepy**

come on its better when u r bonkers

**(rolls eyes) maybe later (yawn) the mokeys are lifting me up Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**help me help me help me!**

**Heeeeeeeellllllllppppppppp meeeeeeeeeee**

**some friends u r. Humpf, not helping me**

**I gotta go help the monkeys torment my sister.**

**See ya**

I hope if u read all of that you found it funny!

I know it was pointless but I thought it was funny and u guys that r reading my stories are awesome and deserve to laugh and smile and stuff, so this was a very long update. Hope you liked!


	9. Mission part 1 almost caught

A/N

**Go to gallaghergirlheart's profile and vote for my fic if you like it- btw it says moglet307 not 132 but it's me! Please**

**Joe/Cammie situation revealed! That is if you haven't already guessed and if you have here's your confirmation.**

**Amanda- I was planning to do that from the beginning!**

**GallagherGirl459**** it plays a really big part in this story!**

**So now I need to know what you prefer- Chris+Cammie or Zach+Cammie? There will be both but I need to know who she's gonna end up with.**

**I've noticed I haven't written anything about the Abby situation- do you guys want me to or are you happy without it?**

The mission- it was pretty simple- if walking around town tailing one of the CIA's top agents, taking their key (fake obviously) to the 'CIA vaults' and getting back to Gallagher without getting caught simple. Do you? I do, but then I was a spy in training and the Chameleon, but if you're ready this you're already a spy so obviously you think this is easy. Unless you can't sneak around.

Back with the mission. We found a note on the elevator door to the subs.

_Outside- 10 minutes normal clothes._

Of course I headed out straight away considering I didn't need to get changed, plus, I needed to talk to Joe. He was stood by a van with the Gallagher crest on it. The van was a purple colour that matched the girls uniforms. I walked over and lent on the side of it.

"They know." I stated. He knew what I meant, he just didn't know who 'they' were.

"Who?" His gaze never left the forward facing position they were on when I got there "And how?"

'Who do you think?' I almost yelled, key word, _almost. _Instead I took a deep breath and said "Bex, Macey and Liz, who else? And how do you think? You were so far gone last night I doubt you even noticed what you did to my ankle." I muttered darkly. He snapped, grabbed my wrist and turned to face me. He started speaking through gritted teeth.

"You have no right to speak to me like that." He pushed me hard against the van knowing none of the other students had come out yet which scared me, not a good thing for a spy but it did.

"You think." I think that was the most _STUPID_ thing to say at that moment. Joe glanced at the doors that showed no sign of anyone coming out anytime soon, it had only been 1.36 minutes since I came out and I had been the first to see the note. I knew the only people that could possibly walk out of those doors soon were Chris and Zach rushing to stop me spending too much time alone with Joe.

"You're careless Cameron, how many people is that now?" He asked kicking me in the gut I crumpled over, Joe kicks hard! "5!" He yelled, still no sign of anyone, he knocked me to the floor. "You're getting close to the limit Cameron." He pulled me back up, and it hurt.

"They don't know it's you." I managed to get out before Chris and Zach came to my rescue, Joe seemed to calm down a little at my last statement but didn't leave when he heard the boys coming.

"Keep it that way." And he stalked off to the front of the van. I collapsed back to the floor because of a lot of things- not one of them being pain. But the universe hates me so what do I put all my weight on? You guessed it, my ankle!

"Ugh." I let my head rest on the van as I saw Zach and Chris sprint full speed the last 30 meters that was between us. They both knelt down next to me. "I'm fine." I said.

"Don't lie to us Cam, what happened?" Chris asked. I looked him in the eye.

"Well I had to tell him didn't I?" They looked confused, Zach made me face him and I noticed, they were acting differently around me lately, I put it on the whole, Joe's out to kill me thing, but boy was I wrong.

"Tell him what?" Zach sounded so serious, and scared, and worried.

"That they know what's going on." Chris looked confused, seeing as he slipped away during that conversation.

"Cammie how stupid can you get?" Zach ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I had to didn't I?" I yelled standing up ignoring my ankle. "It's not as if I can magically make them forget? They're spies in training for gods sakes! They wouldn't forget! What did you expect me to do? Try to hide it? Tell him no one knows? How do you think that would've gone down when he found out I was lying, huh? Do you think I'd still be here? Do you know what happened when he found out I lied to him about you two? Do you even remember when I was no where to be found for a week? When my dad went crazy looking for me? What did you think happened? You." I paused and looked at Zach. "You're impossible." Another 6 Blackthorn boys had witnessed, I'm not sure how much of my out burst. "Oh, well this is just great! Bye dad, rest in fu**ing peace and blame them!" I pointed to Chris and Zach.

After 5 minutes of silence the Gallagher girls started coming out, they stopped dead when they saw the situation the Blackthorn boys and I were in. I turned on my heel and opened the front door to the van, Zach and Chris tried to stop me but I slammed it shut. I put the window down listing in on the conversation.

"What happened?" I heard Jonas ask. "You know what don't answer that Zach. I don't want to know."

"Well I do." Grant said firmly, my eyes grew wide.

"You talk, you are responsible for the consequences and I will never forgive you for that." I shouted to Zach and Chris.

"And now I fear for you guys' lives." Grant replied, the rest of the boys nodded in agreement. At that moment the door was flung open by Bex, with Liz and Macey (She's in the right grade in my story) stood behind her.

"What the hell was that Cam?" Bex demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"They're just being over protective, it's nothing." They sooooo didn't believe me.

"You are so PMSing Cam." Macey stated and stalked off to the back of the van, Bex nodded agreeing with Macey and headed to sit with her, Liz smiled at me, a sympathetic smile, and followed suit. Joe was staring at me.

"Don't look at me like that Joe, you're the greater of two evils at the moment. Drive." He nodded and removed the sound proof screen that separated us from everyone else. I listened to the conversation.

"Did you find out what was up with her?"- David (Blackthorn boy)

"PMS." Macey offered.

"Yeah, you know Cam. Complete drama queen. She exaggerates everything. Zach was just hitting on her again." Chris

I slapped my hand on my forehead, well at least they're hating each other again, I thought.

"I told you not to tell them Chris." I yelled. "It's embarrassing, ah well, you guys are gonna beat him black and blue now aren't you?" Macey, Bex, Grant and a few other boys said yeah. "But I have a question." And I knew Joe wanted the answer as well. "How much did you guys hear, cause some of it was kind of personal."

"Just the part when you told Zach that he was impossible." Nick told me, I noticed Joe relax and I let out a sigh of relief. We, Joe ad I, heard the chatter start up about what the mission would be.

"That was close. Almost had to kill him." He sounded like he didn't want to but I knew he was just waiting for me to slip up and when I did, he would kill my dad and find something new to threaten me with.

"I know, I let my emotions get in the way." I said a little too loudly, the chatter stopped, I rolled my eyes pretending not to notice. "I was about ready to put him in the hospital for… well a long time." Still talking quietly, the chatter resumed, I never thought this would be so hard to hide.

"Nice save." I heard Chris through the screen.

"You're listening aren't you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Every. Single. Word." I nodded and put the sound proof screen back up. The rest of the drive was a silent one. I almost fell asleep, again, _almost_.

We arrived so Joe and I walked to the back of the van and opened the doors. I waited while he explained the earlier mentioned mission:

Tail your CIA agent, get their key and get back to Gallagher without getting caught. We were about to leave, we had comms in which I think Joe forgot about because he spoke to me.

"I'm glad to see you're not angry with me anymore." He was smirking. Everyone turned to face us, they'd only gotten 30 meters away at the most.

"Greater of two evils Joe, you'd do well to remember that." I snapped. He leant down and whispered in my ear so as not to be heard over the comms he had just remembered about.

"And you'd do well to remember who has the gun." I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"Just because you apologised for forgetting your god daughter birthday 3 years in a row does not mean I forgive you." Everyone heard and went back to the mission.

"2 hours people, 2 hours." Joe said over the comms unit. Better get a move on, I thought and headed out.

Nooooooooo, I can't finish the mission until I know which one you guys prefer

**Chris+Cammie or Zach+Cammie?**

I need an answer if you want an update soon- till next time.

Moglet 132

Imogen Xx


	10. Mission part 2 the one with the kiss

**A/N**

**Chris**** is not Cammie's brother he just acts like it.**

**I just watch Ianto Jones die for the 3****rd**** time and it still makes me cry! (if you don't know it's Torchwood)**

**I got a riddle for you:**

_**What object has keys that open no locks, space but no room, and you can enter but not go in?**_

**I got a lot of reviews telling me that Chris and Cammie were too close to siblings so they won't be going out but there is still something there- a little twist when Cammie admits how she feels.**

**This will end up a Zammie story- Sorry if anyone wanted Chris and Cammie but Zammie out voted them. I**_**'**_**ll write 2 alternate endings to this story, one here and one**

**Sorry!**

**GG/Dr. Who xover has been written by me with the help of my sister luvindrewfuller called The Chameleon!**

**And now the end of the mission.**

I tailed my CIA agent successfully for 1 hour 27 minutes and 34 seconds. Joe had been asking random questions to every student except 3. Any guesses as to who they were? Chris, Zach and me. Why? Because he's a pain in the ass! And he was trying to find the hardest questions in the world to ask us, we just had to walk past the right place.

"Ms. Morgan, tell me the name of the picture 3 behind you." Joe said over the comms unit. Like I was paying attention to the names of the paintings, well I was but…

"Sunset Boulevard by John Ardeal (completely made up!)" I replied swiftly continuing to moving into the shop Sarah Hodgins (CIA agent) had just entered. _Ok, now is gonna be the best time to get the key. I'm the Chameleon, blending into crowds is what I do best, she'll never know who it was, it could've been anyone here that took her key. _I took a deep breath and 'tripped' grabbing Sarah's key on the way down then landing on my right hand. Sarah didn't feel a thing; she was too focused on a girl in the corner that had been in a few of the same shops as her. She looked about my age so could easily have be a Gallagher Girl. I was so happy I'd completed the mission tailing and obtaining the key from, probably, the best of the CIA operatives there, I didn't hear the crack and I didn't feel the pain. Stupid I know, but these things happen.

I was wandering around Roseville when I ran into Zach; he showed me his key and smiled. I showed him mine and he grabbed my wrist. I breathed in sharply causing Zach to turn around and face me. I don't know what was going through his head at that moment but he moved a stray piece of hair behind my ear and brought his face down to mine.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Zach murmured in my ear and I didn't do anything to stop him. 2 seconds later his lips came crashing down onto mine and I had the first of a very long line of amazing kisses from Zachary Goode. DO NOT LET HIM READ THAT!

136.5 seconds later we broke apart, both smiling like idiots. Zach's arms went around my waist pulling me closer to him. I moved my hand onto his shoulder, bringing it away from its previous position of his back, and cursed in Italian under my breath.

"What? What's wrong?" Zach asked with a concerned look. I shook my head.

"I'm sure it's nothing Zach, just kiss me again." I smiled sweetly but it was his turn to shake his head.

"I would love to. But your health is more important to me. Come on, show me your hand." He smirked and held out his hand for me to put mine into. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Come on Blackthorn Girl, you scared." He had a challenging look in his eye.

"Never." He smirked knowing he got me to give him my hand and that annoyed me, but it was that or being called a coward and I am NOT a coward.

"Hmm." Zach mused, it didn't sound like a good hmm and it was hurting like hell. "Come on, we need to go to the hospital." Zach started leading me away.

"What happened?" Chris asked over the comms unit worry clear in his voice.

"When I was getting the key I had to fall down, I guess I must've done something to my wrist when I landed." I admitted.

"I think it's broken." Chris said.

"What, you can't even see it!"

"Can we get a move on please?" Zach asked taking out our comms. "Now, no one can interrupt." I rolled my eyes and he smirked then smiled and kissed the top of my head.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until we reached the hospital. We entered A&E and told them I'd fallen over in town.

(A/N If any of this is wrong and you know it I'm sorry but I've never been to a hospital as a patient that I can remember so I'm going into very little detail. I asked my sister and she is really interested in medicine and wants to be a doctor so she knows about this stuff)

I got an x-ray and waited for one of the nurses to put a cast on it. The cast encased the greater part of my forearm weighing down my arm. My arm was then put in a sling and we walked out.

(A/N Yeah, I told you I didn't get it)

Zach and I began to walk back to the van and Zach pulled me closer to him.

"Are you ok?" Stupid question to ask at this point in time Zach! I thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now are we gonna make pointless small talk or are you gonna kiss me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, don't want to hurt your arm." I laughed and rolled my eyes. He leant down and kissed me despite what he said. We broke apart after 1 minute 37 seconds. "Come on, we better get back to the van before Solomon kills us." Time had finished 30 minutes ago so either Solomon had waited or he hadn't.

Approaching where we were supposed to meet we saw the van still parked waiting. Zach ran ahead and opened the doors then climbed in, I followed soon after.

"Nice of you to show up Mr. Goode, Ms. Morgan well, I suppose completing the mission makes up for your tardiness." Joe said after we sat down.

"Well we would've been here earlier had I not broken my wrist completing your mission." I muttered knowing full well he could hear me but he chose to ignore it.

The drive back to Gallagher was almost silent, only whispers of a few people could be heard, one of those people was Chris obviously asking what happened. I told him in detail, missing out the part when Zach and I kissed, and then went back to sitting in silence alone with my thoughts.

**A/N **

**And now you understand why I needed you to chose who was your favourite couple.**

**Until next time.**

**Love you all**

**ImogXx**


	11. Ignorance can be bliss

_**Answer- Keyboard! Well done if you guessed it!**_

Chris was sending questioning looks to me for the rest of the day knowing I hadn't told him the whole story.

By the time we were in dinner all the girls were either glaring at me or looking sympathetic, mission girls- glaring because they didn't get the key-, the others- sympathy because I broke my wrist, and the boys- most of them- had signed the cast.

Grant had written _Camster, tut tut, stop breaking your freaking wrist!=D _I think I should add, I have broken my wrist… a lot! About 11 times back then and 20 times by now.

Most of the other boys wrote something along the lines of _Again? You're kidding. _The boys always made me laugh. Chris and Zach were allowed no where near my arm if they had a pen; they both pouted but got over it, eventually.

I prodded at the chicken on my plate with my fork frowning at it like it was some unsolvable math problem. I must've been zoned out for a while because Zach jabbed my ribs, hard, looking annoyed. So either I've missed something really important, or he's been jabbing my ribs for a while which would explain why they were hurting. I turned to glare at him and he smirked at me, I rolled my eyes making him smirk harder, if that was even possible. I sighed and started poking at the now cold chicken. Zach waved his hand in front of my face, I swatted it away.

"Now _you're _the impossible one." I heard Zach mutter, I slapped him across the face. "Jeesh Cam! What was that for?" Zach yelled. I mumbled something about leaving the now half filled hall and ran off right into Solomon, again. I'd run into him twice earlier today, but apparently those stupid pill things had given him a bizarrely happy mood I was hoping that same mood was continuing and thankfully it was. I ran past him without a problem and out of the doors. Call me stupid but it was raining and I had an exposed cast on my arm, smart right? That's what I thought. I ran out in to the rain and collapsed on the grass and cried. I cried because I miss my mom, I cried because I was avoiding my brother and dad trying to keep them safe, I cried because I wanted to stop hurting people, I cried because I wanted to be free and I cried because I was about to get my father killed.

Shaking, I got up. Walking back inside I knew I had to wait for the right moment; I couldn't do it that night. I knew I had to do it sometime; I could let them be ignorant for a little longer because sometimes ignorance really is bliss.

**I know it's short, I think this will be finished in the next couple of chapters probably no more than 5. But I really want to get 100 reviews 'cause none of my other stories are even close. At the moment I have 70 reviews and I appreciate all of them but getting to 100 would mean a lot to me. Thanks guys!**

**Imogen Xx**


	12. Telling Cole

**A/N**

**First of all, I got an anonymous review, I am not complaining, but it was really nice and brightened up an especially crappy day it said**

_OMG this is the best story ever update soon. I hope you get your 100 reviews cause you deserve it.___

**See so, if you were the person that wrote this review (and I would do a proper shout out but there was no name) then this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**So I bet you're wondering. Why the hell hasn't she updated for so long? Well… a lot of things 1. People have been trying to get me to go to the disco tonight taking up the time I use to write in school. 2. We are doing a business and enterprise thingy in PSHCEE and my group won so we have a lot to do before our big presentation on Monday. 3. well put simple, a lot of tests and finally I'm trying to update all the other stories cause I think I'm neglecting them a bit due to the reaction to this.**

**Thanks for reading. I am changing my pen name to ImogenXx just so you know. On with the story.**

Once I was again safe inside the walls of Gallagher I approached my brother nervously. Cole looked at me worriedly and I just shook my head.

"Not tonight, I have to wait." I murmured as I walked past. Cole put his hand on my shoulder and spun me around.

"What are you on about Cam?"

"Not tonight." I snapped and ran.

I burst through the door to the roof and sat down with my legs hanging over the edge and started crying, again. Why was my life so damn complicated? I put my elbows onto my knees and my head in my hands uncomfortably because of my cast. I didn't come down the next day or the day after, well I did but no one saw me. I wondered if anyone was looking for me. Solomon probably, my dad, Cole, Zach, Chris definitely and maybe the girls. I didn't know how they couldn't find me other than the fact that you had to use a secret passageway to get up here that I don't think any of them knew about.

I'd been keeping an eye on Solomon and his mood had seemed pretty stable recently. I wish he could be that way all the time, like he was when I was little, before the mission into Cavan. The pills are supposed to help him and they worked, for a while and then they started bringing back the memories or making him absolutely ignorant to them. Thing is, there is something I never told anyone, my parents didn't tell anyone either and since Joe is dead already I don't think it matters anymore.

I had a little sister, Josie, it was said that she died when she was running away from something, someone. I was with her, I tried to protect her. We were on the edge of a cliff and Joe hit her too hard, she lost her footing and fell. I covered it up, well; I helped because I was too scared not to help Joe. Anyway, that's what happened, so it technically wasn't a lie just not the whole truth.

I returned to civilisation, Gallagher, after 4 days of staying on the roof and in secret passageways because Joe was in the right kind of mood, the one that was going to kill my father and free me. I just hoped Cole could forgive me after this.

I came out of the passageway, of which I have given a map to my daughter and you will not take it off her, and turned to the great hall with a determined yet scared look on my face and flung open the doors. I headed straight for Solomon, he looked confused but angry I wasn't fazed and kept walking. I noticed Chris and Zach share glances with Grant and the girls (Bex Macey and Liz) and they stood up, not the girls, Chris and Zach.

They both stood in front of me effectively cutting off my path. I glared at them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zach whispered, I continued to glare and then look at Solomon.

"Are you freaking insane? You know what he'll do." Chris whispered, I saw an evil glint in Solomon's eye as he knew what was going on, he probably did.

"You're the ones that are always telling me to stand up for myself and when I finally get the guts to do it, you try and stop me."

"We don't want you to do something you'll regret that's all." Chris told me.

"I already have." I muttered darkly, both their eyes softened but they didn't move from where they were stood.

"But where the hell have you been?" Chris was stalling. I shook my head.

"Let. Me. Do this." I said through gritted teeth. They shook their heads.

"You'll regret it."

"No I won't, I'll only regret it if Cole doesn't forgive me." They still didn't move, Cole came over.

"What is going on here?" He demanded. I looked between Chris and Zach, who were violently shaking their heads, back to Cole and then to the floor and mumbled just audible for Cole.

"Joe's been abusing me."

**So… what will Cole do? Find out next time**

**ImogenXx**


	13. WTH! very short incredibly sorry!

**IMPORTANT!**

**This is only a very short update because I haven't had time to write recently. Sorry! And I would write more since it is now finally my summer vacation/holiday. **

**But I am going on holiday with one of my friends and will not have an internet connection but I will write some more so that I can update when I get back, straight away. **

**This will not be for a week though**

Before Cole could react Zach and Chris had him pinned to the floor with a hand over his mouth. I looked over my shoulder to see Solomon smirking, with all the attention on Cole, Chris and Zach he thought it safe to mouth 3 words to me. 'bye bye daddy'. I was so close to going up there and punching him in the face but instead, controlling my anger; I fell to my knees next to Cole, whose mouth was covered by Chris' hand and started whispering in his ear.

"If you would just stop fighting and walk out calmly I can explain, however if you yell right here, right now, I know for a fact that Solomon has a gun and right now it is probably trained on dad, so shut up, stop fighting and follow me." I then wacked Chris' hand away from Cole's mouth, got up and walked away. I heard footsteps following me, knew it was Cole, and carried on walking outside. I passed the P&E barn and scaled the wall and finally stopped when I got to the gazebo in Roseville.

I faced away from the academy with my back towards Cole however I could still tell he was there. The wind whipped my hair around my face and my breathing fogged up in the cool autumn night air. I was getting cold, goose bumps along my arms which were bare and free to the fury of the night, and Joe. 10 minutes passed, Cole trying to figure out a way of talking to me about all of this, he couldn't, so I started.

"After he came back from that mission, the one he got caught on, it was the drugs that made him do it but once he started, he just didn't stop, he's the reason Josie died. He hit her too hard and lost her footing, fell and, well, you know what happened after that…" I trailed off and looked him in the eye.


	14. So we come to an end

**Well I'm back and I had a ton of fun. Paintball bruises **** though. So here's your promised update (if you are reading Z factor it will be updated in the next few days)**

**Here it is, the final update, it makes me cry. Nah, not really, I think I might do another one about how she killed Joe and the mission and all of that. I have some plans that I can't fit in this but can into a sequel so… maybe, but not for a while, got another idea for a Gallagher/Criminal Minds fic, more Gallagher than anything probably not spies but maybe dunno. **

**I know this is cheesy but I want to say thanks to everyone who has been there from the start and all of my reviewers, especially ****clarinetto14**** because this was my first review for this story. But I think you're all amazing and I love your reviews they really make me smile. You guys have nearly given me 100 (92) and I think that's amazing. So thank you and I love you all.**

And this is the end of my story, you know what happened with the rest of it don't you? I already filed a report on that. So anyway, I ended up killing Joe, Cole abandoned me, left me, deserted me, whatever you want to call it, I haven't spoken to him in years. He doesn't even know he was a niece and nephew. Then of course, Zach went MIA when the kids were 3, they're 8 now, 5 years it's been, but you don't need to know all the mushy stuff.

So I ran away, kinda, after Joe killed my dad and Cole blamed me and left, went to kill Joe before he could hurt anyone else. That's really where it all ends. To get to Joe I had to hurt a few people close to Bex and Liz, we haven't spoken since Bex put me in a 6 week coma, 3 broken ribs and a shot shoulder. Macey stuck by me through it all and I'm really gonna miss her, or she'll miss me, both really, except I won't be feeling where I'm going. This is my last statement:

I love you Josie, I love you May-Louise, I love you Mace and I am so so sorry Mace, please look after them for me, goodbye.

3rd POV

After 5 years of being MIA Zachary Goode was returning home to his wife and kids. He heard the sound of a gun being loaded through the door to his room he burst through the door to the sight of his wife about to shoot herself but his sudden return had been an amazing thing, shocking his wife into missing her heart giving him a chance to save her. Zach rushed up to Cammie's side putting pressure onto her wound and sobbing slightly.

"Oh god Cam, what have you done?" Zach whispered carrying her to the bed and tending to the bullet wound. With steadily shaking hand Zach removed the bullet and dressed the wound just as Cam fell into unconsciousness.

3 hours later Cammie's eyes fluttered open and looked at Zach.

"Zach…" She croaked not believing her over imaginative senses.

"Shhhhhhhh," Zach said stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. "You're fine, you'll be ok, but please don't ever do that again." He laughed slightly, Cam started tearing up.

"I'm so sorry Zach I…" Zach cut her off.

"I know, I know, don't worry, I know. The kids are fine, downstairs playing monopoly. We'll get through this again and this time we'll do it properly, you'll never have to feel like that again…" Zach smiled and Cammie nodded, maybe they would get through it this time, maybe…

**Ta-da! Fin, End, Over, Done whatever you want to say I have finished this story. I know it's probably not the ending you were all hoping for, I probably let you down but that's how things go and I'm fine with that. **

**A huge thank you to you all and good night! Xx**

**ImogenXx signing off for the last time… **


End file.
